Coop Rolls Against the Multiverse
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Remember Megas XLR? Remember Coop's Rolls? Name a character that you want to have a roll and the reasons why in the review section. Please comment and enjoy. I own nothing but the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Megas XLR

Coop Rolls against the Multiverse

Toffee:

"Listen here you overgrown suitcase mastermind wannabe; You killed a queen that was more than willing to set peace with the monsters, then you make Star blow up her wand, you steal her magic book, you drain the magic from the entire universe and you make me miss the epic come back of the Car Gladiators. And all that, just so you could get your **STINKING FINGER BACK?! AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH THAT YOUR FINGER WAS THE ONLY THING MISSING!** "


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Griffin:

"Alright you Homer Simpson Rip Off; You continuously terrorize everyone and everything around you with no regards to anyone, you crashed your car on my car while driving drunk, you beat up Jamie for no reason whatsoever and you have the nerve, no, the audacity to claim that everything was my fault! I'll make sure you regret ever trying this kind of stuff. **YOU GIVE FAT PEOPLE A BAD NAME! You picked a fight with the wrong guy from Jersey!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder Fall:

"Listen here you black-hearted witch wannabe: You wrecked this perfectly nice city, destroy one of my friends to fire your threats to the kingdoms of Remnant, nearly killed another one of my buddies and your mangy Dragon scratched my paint job. And to top it all off, **you blame me and Jamie for wrecking the city of Vale? Oh, You did not just go there. LET ME SHOW YOU JUST HOW I REALLY WRECK STUFF, STARTING WITH YOU AND YOUR PLANS!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Bill Cipher:

"That does it, You top hat-wearing pyramid freak. You ruined my out of town summer vacation, weirded out the second best junkyard in the country, petrified every single all you can eat buffets in this town, and now you call MEGAS, my robot, **A RIPOFF! I am giving you a one way punch ticket to a dimension of hurt, straight to the planet of 'Ultimate Beatdown'! 'Cause you. ARE. DONE.** "


	5. Chapter 5

Yellow Diamond:

"Ok you stretched out rock freak, you invade my planet claiming it wronged you and your kind thousands of years ago, you attack my buddy Steven his friends and family, and that twig of a gremlin you call a pearl had the nerve to call me a gorilla and that MEGAS was some out-dated robot that could never be anything other than trash. Well let me tell you something; **I'll show you just what belongs in the trash!** **GET READY TO RUMBLE, JERSEY STYLE!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron:

"All I wanted was to clean up my robot, but you just wouldn't let that happen would you. You tin can chump, you really think that you can get away with beating up innocent cool robots, destroying my town to make your fuel, and ruining a whole five hours of cleaning and improving the paint job. I may not be a big threat to you alone, **but you are about to see just how big of a threat me and MEGAS are! GET READY TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE ROBOT THAT GOT TURNED TO SCRAP IN RECORD TIME!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkside:

"Listen here you rock faced nut job; You come to my town enslaving me and my buddies to build you a better planet, destroy the largest Hot Dog Emporium in the world just because you couldn't stand the smell, your creep of a daughter Grail flirted with me making my skin crawl **and worst of all you made me exercise AND LOSE WEIGHT! YOU HAVE A XXXXXXXXX-LARGE CAN OF PAYBACK COMING YOUR WAY AND I'M GOING TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Kraang (2012):

"Alright you pink chewed up bubble gum squid freaks, you mutated my town turning everyone into deformed freaks like you, destroyed the Cheesey Turkey Factory erasing its recipe from the entire world, annoyed everyone to no end with your over complicated language and **you then had the guts to call me a stinking dumb ape. I am pretty sick and tiered that every single alien freak that comes to my planet calls me an ape. TIME TO TAKE YOU OUT LIKE LAST WEEK'S** **THE TRASH!"**


	9. Chapter 9

Colossal Titan:

"Listen here you over-grown naked freak; I don't care if you think yourselves invincible I am taking you down. You and your poser freak buddies turned my home into your personal all you can eat buffet, you tried to eat Jamie and Kiva as your appetizers, **then you destroyed every last one of the slushy machines in the entire East coast, and THEN YOU TRIED TO EAT ME AND MY ROBOT! I AM ABOUT TO MAKE YOU INTO THE LATEST ENDANGERED SPECIES!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Beerus:

"Listen here you purple bald cat-face chump: I can take a lot of nonsense from a lot of people but you are in for a world of hurt. You made the entire planet suck up to you as if you were the best next thing since sliced bread, **you took my mom's food that she made for me and my friends, AND NOW YOU CLAIM TO HAVE TAKEN MY TITLE OF 'GOD OF DESTRUCTION'?! I MAY GO DOWN, BUT I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY. TIME FOR A BLAZE OF GLORY, LET'S RUMBLE!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Salem (RWBY):

"That's it! Listen here you pale psycho priestess creep; you sicked your pyromaniac goon Cinder on me and my friends back in the city of Vale, invaded my city with your mangy black goo metal knock off monsters, **and made me listen to your incessant ramble about light fading and I know what other junk! YOU CAME TO MY TOWN LOOKING FOR AN EASY PICKING?! WELL HERE COMES THE BLINDING LIGHT OF A PISSED OFF GIANT ROBOT!"**


	12. Chapter 12

Evil Rick and Evil Morty:

"Listen here you mad drunken scientist creep; you and your mentally unstable grandson are going to pay big time. You turned my home town into the trans dimensional alien, monster and giant robot version of a drive through, **you've been sending all you** **bombs and crazy mutagens for the last twenty years here causing the city to be a bigger dump than before, AND WORST OF ALL, YOU DESTROYED THE SATELITES OF ALL MY FAVORITE PROGRAMS RUINING MY AWESOME BUTT KICKING TV WEEKEND! GET READY CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO RETURN THE FAVOR TEN HUNDRED FOLD!"**


	13. Chapter 13

McFist (Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja):

"Alright you metal armed Yosemite Sam wannabe; you trashed my town with a makeshift copy of my robot claiming yours is the original, then you caged up my buddy the Ninja just so you could get a superpower of your choosing, **and now you call me an idiot with NO TASTE just because I CALLED YOUR CHICKEN NUGGETS GARBAGE! TIME TO PUT YOU IN A TRASH COMPACTOR FULL OF HURT!"**


	14. Chapter 14

Stewie (Family Guy)

"Listen here you football-shaped head midget psychopath; You think you can make an army of knock off robots to take over the world, **destroy my city just because it doesn't live up to your health standards or your food tastes, and THEN YOU BRING BACK THE SQUID AND HIS BUDDIES FOR YOUR OWN TWISTED LITTLE GAME OF CONQUEST! But the worst thing, that tops all of those things, IS COMPARING ME TO THAT PSYCHOPATHIC MENACE TO SOCIETY, PETER GRIFFIN! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"**


	15. Chapter 15

Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures)

"Alright you pompous lizard nerd wannabe, You turned the world into a backwater medieval Chinese fair, **unleashed a pack of vicious dragon demons and evil sorcerers all over the world to rule it, AND YOU RUINED MY TACO MADNESS FRIDAY! AND ONE MORE THING, YOU WRECKED OLD MAN JACKIE AND UNCLE'S SHOP! TIME TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!"**


	16. Chapter 16

Van Kleiss (Generator Rex)

"Alright you mad scientist mastermind jerk, time to take you down. You mutated my city and all my friends with your gross nano-bots, **your mutant freak show army wrecked the coolest car show in town, AND YOU'RE MANGY MUTT OF A SECOND IN COMMAND THREW ME OUT OF MY OWN ROBOT BY RIPPING APART MY RIDE'S ROOF! I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU HOW I GOT MY PHD IN BUTT KICKING, GOOD OLD REVENGE STYLE!"**


	17. Chapter 17

King Ghidorah (godzilla)

"Listen here you three headed space iguana time for some serious payback! You wrecked my city after it was rebuilt, again, **you DESTROYED EVERY SINGLE VIDEO GAME STORE, BEEF PIZZA FACTORY ON THE CITY, AND THEN YOU TRIED TO EAT MEGAS! TIME TO SHOW YOU HOW WE DEAL WITH ALIEN CREEPS HERE IN THE U.S.A!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed (Power Rangers):

"Listen here you stinkin' Halloween costume wearing evil witch and zombie wannabes; you wrecked my city with your army of make-shift monsters, **you beat up the Power Rangers, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE, NO, THE AUDACITY TO DESTROY THE ALL TIME 45th ANNIVERSARY OF PACK FIGHTERS GAME! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY VIDEO GAMES ESPECIALLY ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITES! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BADLY THAT IT WILL BE REMEMBERED FOR COUNTLESS GENERATIONS!"**


	19. Chapter 19

Hawkmoth (Miraculous Ladybug)

"Listen here you stinkin' tuxedo-wearing Frenchman; You turned every single person in my home town into a super villain freak show, including my best friends Kiva and Jamie, **you made them persecute me all over the city calling for some sort of miracle-thingies, AND YOU KEEP CALLING ME NAMES AND INSULTING MY SENSE OF FASHION WITH THAT IRRITATING MONOTONOUS VOICE! TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT'S IN FASHION, AND THAT IS MY GIANT ROBOT'S FIST CRUSHING YOU INTO THE GROUND!"**


	20. Chapter 20

Adam Taurus (RWBY):

"Alright you horned racist psycho; You come to my town so you can attack me and my friends, **declare a war against humanity spouting loads of bull, and YOU KEEP CALLING ME A FAT WORTHLESS HUMAN! I agree that some rebalancing is needed but your way isn't the right way. BUT YOU'VE HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME! IT'S TIME SOMEONE TAUGHT YOU AN IMPORTANT LESSON: YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY TOWN!"**


	21. Chapter 21

Daleks( Doctor WHO)

"Listen here you talking trash can R2D2 rip-offs; I've had a ver stressful week, first I had to bail Jamie out a jam, again, stopped the squid from wrecking the city, again, and now you creeps show up. First you invade my hometown shooting up everything in sight, **then you blow up my favorite movie store the day they released 'Robo-Ape: THE Knight of the Last Tower' LIMITED EDITION, AND MOST OF ALL YOU JUST KEPT REPEATING 'EXTERMINATE' LIKE SOME SORT OF SCRATCHED CD! WELL HERE'S A NEW WORD FOR YOUR VOCABULARY: EAT GIANT ROBOT FISTS!"**


	22. Chapter 22

Cybermen (Doctor WHO)

"Alright you walking tin can nazis; You wrecked my city after last week's trash cans come in and mess it up, **you tried to turn my friends and family into robotic versions of themselves, destroyed my favorite burger hangout, AND YOU RUINED MY RELAXING WEEKEND WITH YOUR ANNOYING REPETITIVE 'DELETE' PHRASE! WELL TIME TO DELETE YOU GUYS!"**


	23. Chapter 23

The Light (Young Justice):

"Alright you maniacal power hungry psychotic creeps game time is over; **You put me and my buddies through enough drama for more than ten lives combined, you cause massive chaos allowing aliens to invade Earth, destroyed all fast food joints from here to D.C. and you killed my friend Wally. ALL OF THIS JUST SO YOU COULD BECOME SOME TWISTED HIGH EVOLUTIONARY BOSSES?! IN THAT CASE, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE EXTINCTION!"**


	24. Chapter 24

Vlad (Danny Phantom):

"Okay you pale fruit loop ghost imitation time to take you down a notch. You tried to take over the Earth by putting a giant ghost meteor in a crash course, **you unleashed an evil ghost king and his army on me and my friend Danny, and you have this unsettling down right creepy pervy obsession with my buddy's mom. She is hot, I'll give you that, but THERE ARE JUST SOME LINES YOU DON'T CROSS AND TRYING TO TEAR APART MY CAR WITH YOUR POWERS IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS! TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN, 'CUZ I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST!"**


	25. Chapter 25

Toddler Titans (Teen Titans GO):

"Listen here you low budget long over spent fart joke; You tarnished the name of one of the greatest super heroes out there, **Belittled and insulted all other heroes calling them wastes of time, MOCKED AND INSULTED YOUR AUDIENCE AND WORST OF ALL YOU MADE EVERYONE HATE THANKSGIVING, CHRISTMAS AND ALL OTHER HOLIDAY SPECIALS! TIME TO KICK YOU SORRY EXCUSES OUT OF HERE FOR GOOD!"**


	26. Chapter 26

Brian Griffin (Family Guy):

"Listen here you self righteous, egotistical jerk; I've met a lot of dirt bags in my day and I've given them all the beating they deserve. But you are one of the few that takes the cake. **You are one of the biggest hypocrites of the world, you drunk keyed my car, harassed Kiva until she kicked you where the sun son't shine, AND YOU TRIED TO GO BACK IN TIME TO STEAL MY ROBOT SO THAT YOU MAY BECOME FAMOUS AND GET LUCKY?! NOT EVEN JAMIE IS THAT BIG OF A CREEP! TIME TO PUT YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**


	27. Chapter 27

Carter Pewterschmit (Family Guy):

"Alright you phony megalomaniac shmuck; time for you to play by my rules! First you tried to buy Megas and sell it for scrap, **then you create your own giant robot factory to sell them to the highest bidder, and to top it all off YOU HAD THE GUAL TO BUY MY FAVORITE RESTAURANTS AND DENY ME FOOD! THIS MAY FLY WITH YOUR PSYCHOPATH OF A SON-IN-LAW, BUT NOT WITH ME AND NOT IN MY TOWN! TIME TO BRING THE PAIN!"**


	28. Chapter 28

Evil Android 21 (Dragon Ball Z Fighter):

"Listen here you over giggly pink sweet tooth maniac, you turned everyone I know into over-sugary sweets including my friends, **you destroyed my favorite Junkyard hangout spot, THEN YOU OBLITERATED THE BRAND NEW CHEESE BURGER FACTORY, AND FINALLY YOU TRIED TO EAT MY ROBOT! YOU MAY BE HOT BUT YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN! THIS TOWN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR BOTH OUR APPETITES!"**


	29. Chapter 29

Zaheer (Legend of Korra):

"Alright you B.S. spewing anarchist man child, listen up; You think you can come to my town, try to take out the president during his visit and cause chaos throughout the country, **mouth off all sorts of half-assed ideals about freedom and the true state of things, AND WORST OF ALL YOU MADE PEOPLE RIOT AND WRECK THE MY CAR SHOW! YOU ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE A ONE-WAY FRONT ROW PUNCH TO THE MOON CURTESY OF YOURS TRUELY!"**


	30. Chapter 30

Meteora (Star vs the forces of Evil):

"Listen here you overgrown soul-sucking monster woman child, time for you to grow up! You come to my city, tear everything on your path, suck the souls of everyone you can lay your eyes on, **cause Star to have an identity crisis, AND YOU DESTROYED MY FAVORITE RADIO STATION IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FAVORITE SONG! YOU SAY THIS THRONE IS YOURS BY RIGHT BUT FROM WHERE I'M STANDING YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, AND THAT'S A LOT COMING FROM ME! TIME TO PUT YOU ON A TIME OUT YOUR HIGHNESS!"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Demon Shredder (TMNT 2003)**

"I've had a very rough week buddy, but I thought that this weekend would make it all worth it, but no, you had to ruin it. Ok you undead metal head office supply, you are in for the beatdown of the century. First you turn the entire world into some punk metal album cover, then you blast the epic monster truck battle arena with your freak army, **you burnt the greatest burrito food truck in Jersey with your evil mumbo jumbo, AND THEN YOUR BLOW UP THE HOT DOG EATING COMPETITION! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY! LET'S ROCK!"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cyber Shredder (TMNT 2003)**

"Listen here you 8 bit mid boss jerk, time to crack your system the old fashion way. You corrupt the internet causing chaos all around the world, blowing up the biggest slush machine, **you caused a satellite to crash-land on my house, AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO ERASE ALL OF MY HIGH SCORES! TIME TO REBOOT YOUR SYSTEM WITH A GIANT ROBOT FIST!"**


	33. Chapter 33

Kane (Motorcity):

"Ok, listen here you monstrous megalomaniac businessman, you've got some big payback coming your way. You enslave an entire city with your products and force those who don't like it in a ruined city, destroyed one of the country's greatest cities and turned it into a business, **attacked me and my buddies because we like cars, and WORST OF ALL YOU TRIED TO HAVE MY CAR TURNED INTO ONE OF YOUR GARBAGE CUBES! WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU PAL, START YOUR ENGINES!"**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kronica (MK11)**

"Listen here you psychotic clockfidgeting creep, you're going way down! You rewinded time making all the creeps I took down to come back and attack me all at the same time , **nearly wiped my city off the map and the history books and NOW YOU SAY YOU'LL ERASE ME AND MY BUDDIES BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY BY YOUR RULES!? TIME FOR SOMEONE TO CLEAN YOUR CLOCK WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!!!!"**


	35. Chapter 35

Emperor Zarkon (Voltron Legendary Defender)

"Alright you Darth Sidious wannabe, enough is enough! You betrayed your old team because they wouldn't go for a planet busting plan, **you started a 10,000 year universal genoside ending countless lives and cultures, AND THEN YOU COME TO MY CITY LOOKING FOR SOME STUPID BLUE LION WRECKING EVERY THING AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE IT LYING DOWN! I don't know who this Voltron guy may be, but no one and I MEAN NO ONE DESTROYS MY TOWN WHEN THERE'S A MONSTER MOSH PIT CONCERT! PREPARE YOUR FACE TO BECOME MY PUNCHING BAG!"**


	36. Chapter 36

Lotor (Voltron Legendary Defender)

"Alright you shampoo comercial Legolass nutjob, time for the smackdown! You manipulated everyone in your empire to attack me and my friends, **literally drained the life out of who knows how many people of a dying race that believed you were their savior, AND THEN YOU LIED TO ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM TO MAKE YOU AN EVIL ROBOT TO START A GENOCIDE AND YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE! I met that chump old man of yours and I GOTTA SAY THE APPLE DIDN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE! TIME TO GIVE YOU THE BUTTKICKING YOU DESERVE!"**


	37. Chapter 37

Honerva (Voltron Legendary Defender)

"Let me see if I got this straight, you are willing to destroy all known realities including this one to bring back you crazy husband and your psycho son. Yeah, that ain't flying with me you wicked witch of the west rip off. You brainwashed your own people to drain the life out of entire planets, **you tried to destroy MEGAS with your giant robot death squad, TEAR OPEN A HOLE IN REALITY KNOWING IT COULD KILL US ALL AND THEN YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?! LADY, REDMPTION ISN'T EARNED BY A SIMPLE APOLOGY! GET READY TO GO DOWN!"**


End file.
